Dean Winchester
Summary Dean Winchester (born January 24, 1979) is a human and hunter as well as a member of the Men of Letters with his younger brother Sam. He and his brother are members of the Winchester and Campbell families, and Dean is also the destined vessel of the archangel Michael1. He and Sam are also the surrogate sons of Bobby Singer. Dean is best friends with the angel Castiel, a close friend to the late prophet Kevin Tran, and reluctant ally of Crowley. Dean has an ex-girlfriend, Lisa Braeden who he lived with for a year when he thought Sam was in Hell. She has a child named Ben, who Dean acted as a father for, and is implied to be the biological father of Ben. Dean is also the former apprentice of Alastair. Both Dean and Sam were raised in the hunting life by their father after the demon Azazel killed their mother. Dean's main role in the series is being the self-appointed guardian of Sam and often going to extreme lengths to protect him regardless of personal cost. Often in these occurrences, Dean finds himself the center of a much larger picture. When he was killed by Metatron whilst using the Mark of Cain, Dean returned as a demon and a Knight of Hell loyal only to himself. He was then cured by his brother using purified blood. Eventually, the Mark was removed, but the price was that the Darkness has now been released into the world, something Dean tried to avoid. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, likely 8-C | At least 9-A, possibly 7-C Name: Dean Winchester Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: 38 as of Season 11 Classification: Human, Hunter, Demon, Knight of Hell, Michael's True Vessel Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will (Endured 30 Years of torture in Hell), Power Nullification with Men of Letters' handcuffs (They work even with angels), Expert at Hand-to-Hand and Firearms Combat, Magic User (Mainly Summoning and Banishing Spells), Can perceive Fairies, as he's been to Avalon, Immortal Killing with The Colt, Durability Negation (with The Colt, Angel Blade, and Demon Killing Knife), Unbelievable Luck with the Rabbit's Foot, Immunity to Demonic Possession | Superhuman Physical Capabilities, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, Demonic Possession, Immunity to most Anti-Demon Spells and Weapons, Automatic Resurrection | All of the previous, as well as Precognitive Nightmares, Resistance to Magic, Enhanced Immortality (Even Death is incapable of fully killing him) 'Attack Potency: Wall level (Can hold his own against weak demons), Street level with firearms | Unknown, likely Building level (Above the majority of demons), Unknown with the First Blade | At least Small Building level, possibly Town level (He beat Seraph Castiel to a bloody pulp, although Castiel wasn't at full power) Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic+ movement speed. At least Supersonic reactions | Subsonic+ movement speed, possibly Massively Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 5 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Has survived beating from numerous supernatural beings) | Small Building level | Small Building level (Can take hits from Castiel, the Mark of Cain makes it almost impossible to kill him) Stamina: High | Almost unlimited Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Various Firearms / Melee Weapons, Demon-Killing Knife, The First Blade (Formerly), The Colt Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Dean possesses extensive knowledge on the supernatural and occult. He is well-versed in how police, fire departments, and various government agencies operate and conduct investigations, and knows how to both impersonate and evade them effectively, having done the latter for over a decade. Dean is an expert in escape, evasion, hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, and stealth. He is also alarmingly skillful in many areas frowned upon by the law: lock picking, breaking into security systems, carjacking, etc. With prep-time, he is very dangerous, having once exorcised 30 demons at once, and has defeated far more powerful opponents such as Eve and Dick Roman, through trickery. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, can still be killed if the Mark is removed from him. He is on a killing rampage due to the Mark of Cain. Key: Human | Knight of Hell | With the Mark of Cain (End of Season 10) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Hunters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Adults Category:Eye Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users